Nuts For You
by WTFunk
Summary: Spongebob brings Sandy to an amusement park for Valentine's Day. And they find more amusement than what they expected. Enjoy! And if you liked this, you can find more stories at my profile :


"Happy Valentine's Day, Sandy!"

Spongebob was in Sandy's Treedome. In his hands was a heart – shaped nut with the words "I'm nuts for you" etched on it.

"Howdy Spongebob! Is there something you like?" Sandy asked.

"I hope you like it, Sandy!" Spongebob said with a smile on his face.

"Aw shucks! It's adorable. Thank you!"

She hugged Spongebob, tight as a bear, which turned Spongebob into a funny shape. But then, she became sad, and was almost going to cry.

"What's the matter, Sandy" Spongebob asked, worried about her friend.

"I didn't get you a gift, Spongebob."

"I know what'll cheer you up!"

"What's that?"

"A fun trip to the Amusement Park!"

Minutes later, they were at the amusement park. There was a lady at the ticket booth.

"Hello sponge. How many tickets will that be, tiger?" the cashier asked.

"I would like ten tickets please!" Spongebob said with a huge grin.

Spongebob gave the cashier the money. She checked it to see if it was fake. Seeing it wasn't, she put it in a drawer and gave him ten tickets.

"Ok, here you go. Here's the Valentine's Day bonus, fourteen tickets. And just because you're so cheerful today, here's another six. There, you've got thirty!"

"Thanks miss!" Spongebob said.

"Ok, have fun with your girlfriend." The lady said.

"Hahaha, ok."

They first went to the games. While walking there, they talked.

"Um, you do know what she meant by 'girlfriend, didn't you?" Sandy asked.

"Of course, Sandy. You're my friend who's a girl." Spongebob responded.

"Ok, just checking."

'Phew! I thought that he brought me on a date! That would be kinda scary' she thought.

She thought of the idea. In her mind, she saw Spongebob giving Sandy things, they did a lot of things together from jellyfishing to making Krabby Patties, and kissing.

"That would be good though." she murmured.

"What would be good, Sandy?" Spongebob asked.

Sandy blushed.

'How did he hear me?"

She made an excuse. She pointed at a game stall.

"Um, it would be good if we could play that one!"

"Ok, Sandy!"

They went to the booth. The game was one of those games where you have to throw a ball to a tower of cans and make it fall. On the right it said '5 Tickets'. The guy there seemed to be a tough kind of guy."

"Excuse me sir, one ball please!" Spongebob said.

"Ok, sport. Knock yourself out." The guy said.

"Thanks!"

He grabbed the ball and gave it to Sandy.

"Here Sandy! I want you to make the first shot."

She plastered a smile on her face She grabbed the ball and aimed.

'…If I divide this by….'

She was deep in thought, trying to aim it perfectly. She was soaked in sweat.

'You can do this Sandy, just concentrate.'

Spongebob held her hand. Sandy blushed again.

"Need help, Sandy?"

This time Spongebob aimed. He threw the ball, still in Sandy's hand. It flew in the air. It bounced of a teddy bear, then fell on a leaning rack.

"Aw, I missed." Spongebob said.

"Wait a minute, Spongebob!" Sandy responded.

The ball rolled off the rack and fell on the tower. All the cans fell instantly.

"Wow. You're the first one who got it in one hit!" the guy said.

"Yeah Sandy, we got it!"

Spongebob hugged her tightly. She returned the hug.

"Congratulations! You won this bear – thing!"

He handed Spongebob the teddy bear. It was brown, like Sandy. But in the middle was a heart, which had the words 'I love you!' in the middle.

"Here you go Sandy! Just for you!" Spongebob happily said.

"Thanks Spongebob!"

Later, they went to the food stalls. They got a table and sat down. Boy, were they hungry!"

"Spongebob?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah Sandy?"

"Can you get me some food please? I'm starving." Sandy said holding her gut.

"Yeah me too. Wait here!"

While Spongebob got some food, Sandy started thinking about something.

'Why do I feel like this about Spongebob? We're supposed to be best friends. Nothing more.'

"Right?"

"What would be right, Sandy?"

Sandy was shocked. Spongebob was right beside her. He was carrying two hotdogs, and spaghetti. And ice cream.

"Looks delicious!"

Because of her hunger, she momentarily forgot her hunger. Spongebob handed her one hotdog and one cup of ice cream. He put the one bowl of spaghetti in the center.

"Sorry Sandy. I spent almost all of my tickets on the food. We only have seven tickets left. Sorry."

Spongebob started to cry. Sandy quickly comforted him.

"It's ok, Spongebob, really. We could just share."

"Rea – Really?"

"Really."

Spongebob became his usual cheerful self again. They ate their hotdogs and their ice cream. Next was the spaghetti.

"Sandy?"

"Yes Spongebob?"

"I bet I could eat more than you!"

"Let's see if you can, Squarepants!"

They got their utensils ready and…ate, ate, ate!

"(munch) I'm winning, Sandy !(munch)"

"In your dreams! (munch)"

They finish an equal amount of spaghetti. Only one string was left in the bowl. They both stared at it.

"It's mine!" Spongebob said.

"No chance of that!" Sandy barked.

They lunched their forks at the last string of spaghetti. Their forks landed at both ends of the string. They placed each end in their mouth.

"Hmu myont byin! (You won't win!)" Spongebob said.

"Byu neyah?" (Oh yeah)" Sandy responded.

They sipped in each of their ends and arrived at the middle. Their lips were against one another's. Sandy realized this and stopped, blushing. Spongebob did the same.

"Wmyait. (Wait)" Spongebob said.

He grabbed his fork and cut the string.

"I guess it's a draw." Sandy said, still blushing.

"Yeah." A blushing sponge replied.

They got up and went to the rides. They had the choices of Love at First Ride (a roller coaster), Voyage to Love (a tunnel – of – love style ride), and Love Make the World Go Circles (a ferris wheel). Each cost three tickets.

"So, where should we go first?" Spongebob asked.

"I think Voyage to Love." Sandy said.

They walked towards the Voyage to Love. The sign was a big one, with neon lights all over it. And of course, it was surrounded by a heart.

"Three tickets please." a guy at the stall asked.

"Here you go!" Spongebob said, handing him the tickets.

"Ok, you may go in, love birds."

"Birds?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't know what they are, either."

They walked past the guy and ended up next to a boat. They got on and rode inside the tunnel.

"Well, this is good so far. Right Spongebob?" Sandy said, starting to blush.

"Yeah!" Spongebob happily said.

And it was good. Very good.

"Aagh!"

That was until a ghost robot popped out. Several more began jumping out of hidden doors.

"Sandy, I'm scared!" Spongebob said.

He jumped on Sandy's arms and hugged her. She blushed a bit, but this time eagerly hugged him too. She was a bit scared herself.

"Whew! We're out Sandy!"

When they finally got out, the guy from the other side came up to them.

"Oh, so sorry about that. This was formerly the Tunnel of Horrors." he said.

"Oh it's ok. Dahahaha!" Spongebob said. "We had fun anyway, right Sandy?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, anyway sir. Here's your tickets back."

He handed Spongebob back his ticket

"Thank you, sir!" Spongebob shouted.

They walked to the next ride, the Love Makes The World Go Circles one.

"Let's go, Sandy!"

They went to the Ferris wheel. Spongebob handed the guy three tickets and went inside a gondola. A guy pressed a big red button. Then, the machine started to move. It creaked loudly at first, but when it got faster, the sound lessened. Eventually there was no more sound. While it was moving, Spongebob and Sandy talked.

"Sandy, I have a question."

"What Spongebob?"

"Can you help me?"

"Sure, Spongebob. Anything."

"Well, I like this squirrel. A lot."

Sandy got very red. There wasn't any other squirrel under the sea. Of course there IS Randy, her brother, but he was at the Bermuda Triangle. And he was a boy.

"So can I get your help, Sandy?"

She was about to answer him, but they already reached the bottom. Spongebob hopped down. He offered his hand to help Sand down. They then ran to the final and best ride, Love at First Ride. Many people were doing the same thing. Fortunately, Spongebob and Sandy got there first. The cashier there was a purple fish with a surfboard necklace. In other words…

"Scooter? You work here now?"

"Yeah dude! And – Whoa! I didn't know you and Sandy were an item!"

"Naw! We're just buddies!"

"Well, ok. That'll be three tickets please!"

"Here you go Scooter."

Spongebob gave Scooter the three tickets.

"Oh yeah! You can get your picture taken at the end, but it'll cost one extra ticket."

"Sure, here you go!"

He gave the last ticket to Scooter.

"Thanks dude! Now get inside."

Spongebob and Sandy went inside the roller coaster. Sandy put on her seatbelt immediately, but Spongebob had trouble putting on his. Yes, he was so bad with driving that he couldn't even put on his buckle.

"Here Spongebob, let me help you."

She put on Spongebob's buckle. She placed it in place and went back to her seat.

"Here goes everybody!"

He pressed a button. Nothing.

"Come one, Old Red, don't fail me on Pay Day!"

He hits the red button again. The roller coaster roared. It ran up the tracks.

"Woohoo Sandy! This is so much fun!" Spongebob said.

"Yeah, Spongebob!"

Both of them were squeezing each other's hands.

"Here comes the first one, Spongebob!"

"First wha-aaaaagh!"

The roller coaster sped down the track. It gained so much momentum that it went up just as fast.

"Sandy?"

"Wha-

The coaster went down again. This time many barfs were hear around. But not the fun – loving Spongebob and Sandy.

"What was that, Spongebob?"

"I…I…"

"What Spongebob?"

"I love youuuuuuuuuuuu"

The roller coaster went down for the third time. Everyone screamed. Everyone but Sandy.

"I know you don't like me but – Why are you removing your helmet Sand-

Sandy kissed Spongebob everywhere on his face. And on that exact moment, the cameras appeared to take the pictures.

The roller coaster stopped. Most of them got out, dazed and covered in barf. But Sandy walked on, without nausea. But Spongebob came out dizzy… with a million kiss marks on his face.

"Here you go, Spongebob!" Scooter said.

He handed Spongebob the picture. It showed Sandy landing kisses everywhere on Spongebob's happy face. The picture was perfect. Sure there was a guy or two screaming and barfing, but otherwise it was the most romantic picture ever. The moon shone its light on them. It was perfect.

Oh, and a shocked Squidward looking on.

"Thanks for today, Spongie!"

"Thank you too, Sandy!"

So they went their separate ways. Spongebob skipped merrily home, and Sandy went to her Treedome.

"Good night Gare Bear!" Spongebob said.

"Meow.

And they both slept, Spongebob on his bed, and Sandy on her lovely teddy bear.


End file.
